


take refuge in my arms, i'll keep you safe and warm

by chambers_none



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2018-01-03 03:41:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1065336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chambers_none/pseuds/chambers_none
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Jackson just takes one look at Scott, and. He has all this stupid, stupid thoughts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	take refuge in my arms, i'll keep you safe and warm

Scott seems young, younger than his sixteen years. He even looks it in fact- kid can barely pass for fifteen. Well, okay, that’s a hyperbole- and he knows what a hyperbole _means_ , thank you very much- but. Still. Scott looks so young. So fragile and innocent. Sometimes all Jackson wants to do is take him in his hands, cover him with his body; protect him from the world. It’s a ridiculous thought of course- he’s not a pansy, or anything, and these thoughts aren’t that frequent- but. They happen. They do. They flit through his mind occasionally, like a misplaced breeze in their stuffy classrooms, or something actually edible among their selection of cafeteria foods.

Luckily Scott can’t hear his thoughts, of course. Would it change their relationship much, if he could? Jackson feels responsible for the other boy- places himself as the alpha male in their relationship- but he knows that with other people it’d be the same, too. He’s always been protective over what little he has. He can almost hear the undisguised disbelief if people knew that, of course- he’s got it all, hasn’t he? A nice car, a trophy girlfriend, a position as Captain of their lacrosse team? 

No.

He doesn’t.

But Scott’s. Different. Scott’s different. He just is, always has been. He’d appreciate the sentiment, of course; he has a big heart, and sometimes, he’s the little spoon. But he wouldn’t appreciate it that much if he knew how Jackson thinks of him as a little delicate flower, a damsel-in-distress.

Scott’s just too innocent for this world, really.

**Author's Note:**

> Based off this post, http://ohmccalls.tumblr.com/post/64957378370. No, really, I took one look at the sixth gif and all this words just kind of poured out. Unbeta'd, and I literally wrote this in like two minutes and posted it on a whim. 
> 
> Sorry?


End file.
